An example of a mobile terminal capable of imaging an image is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In a digital camera in Patent Literature 1, when a signal is input from a touch sensor, a displaying area for an imaged image is set so as to avoid a touch position being detected, and in the displaying area, the imaged image, a through image and so on are displayed.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2007-28536 [H04N 5/225, H04N 101/00]